


Redemption

by Siroliverthe2nd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroliverthe2nd/pseuds/Siroliverthe2nd
Summary: Who would of know I Dudley, a muggle would get a chance at love at my cousin Harry's wedding especially with Draco Malfoy





	1. The Wedding

I stood in the back near Charlie Weasley, my new sister in laws brother who insisted I never use the term in-laws with any of them and just say brother and sister, and his lovers Mick Rory and Leonard Snart. Which surprisingly his mothers just fine with, and just glad he's not married to a dragon egg.  
I watched as the party goers shot up spells in celebration of the wedding between Harry and Ginny, and felt out of place amongst all these wizards. Even Charley and his lovers went and joined the fun and I the poor muggle just stood and watched.  
Though I didn't feel as alone as I noticed a young man about my age looking as though the festivities weren't for him.  
He had long blond hair tied up in a perfect ponytail that trailed down his back, beautiful green eyes and what I've come to learn from Harry very nice “dress” robes.   
“Oh come on you two stop being fun killers and come join the festivities?” I hear, looking up I see Ginny standing there in her beautiful wedding dress, her orange hair up in a beautiful bun  
“Sorry I uh well don't feel like I can contribute much, you know being a muggle and all” I say and get glared   
“Oh rubbish you don't need magic to have fun”   
“oh” I say to all the people shooting off their wands in celebration  
Ginny shakes her head and points to the many other people just talking, laughing, dancing etc. and I blush feeling silly   
“As you should be brother” she says smiling and then turns her attention to the man who came off to be alone   
“And you Draco Malfoy, get over here and join the others” she says then looks between the two   
“Will you boys do the bride a favor” we both look at her and than each other, it felt like his blue eyes could see into my soul, it felt like we stood there forever until Ginny cleared her throat and Draco jumped a little and looked the other way.  
“Sure what can we do for the lovely bride” I said  
“Both of you have to agree” she says   
Draco sighs “fine”  
She squeals happily, and I hold my breath wondering what I got myself into   
“Ok than I want you two to do a spot light dance” she says “ever since I met you Dudley I always thought you two would be so cute”  
I blush and Draco says “I'm leaving” and Ginny stomps her foot   
Draco just gives her a look and is about to walk off and Ginny starts crying   
Draco looks around nervously and sighs and nods “just stop crying Weasley potter” he says   
She smiles happily “come on than” she says and grabs both our hands and drags us both to the small dance floor they magicked for the wedding and once we were smack dab in the center Ginny clears her threat and all stop to look at her.   
I grin amused at how easily this woman can demand the attention of people around her.  
“Excuse me if I can everyone's attention” she says as if she needs to  
“Dudley Evans and Draco Malfoy have agreed to make this bride happy on her wedding day and do a spotlight dance, so if you can all turn your attention to the dance floor, yes even you Harry” she says smiling   
I look at Draco who is a whole new shade of red and I can feel my cheeks heating up   
“Well go on than” Ginny says standing next to Dean Thomas who was one of Harry's best men and his love Seamus Fennigan.   
Taking a deep breath we both awkwardly come together and begin slow dancing, at first it was awkward and I thought both of us would untangle and run, but after a few minutes it felt at-least to me that I was exactly where I wanted to be and laid my head on his shoulder, the world around me forgotten, and as soon as he laid his head against mine I knew I would be with this man for life.


	2. Tears

I could tell by the look on his face we were both happy as other couples started dancing around us.  
I looked over at Harry and Ginny dancing so close and looking so happy, I smiled and was about to lay my head down on Dracos shoulders when I noticed the ghostly shapes watching the dancing.  
Ever since I got “kissed” by that Dementor when I was 15 I have been able to see spirits, I've never told anyone, looking over at them, I smiled sadly, I seemed to know who they where even though I've never met any of them, this was new.  
Lily, my aunt and Severus Snape stood holding hands, lupin and serius standing next to them holding hands, and James, my uncle, standing next to Peter Petegrew. At first they seemed to be watching the dancers than lily began to cry, I watched Severus hold her as a death cold wind passed by me. And there was my mother, she has been ill for years and it has gotten worse and now it has taken her, I watch as aunt Lily embraces her.  
My mom turns towards me looking healthier, younger and dare I say happier than I've ever seen her before. Tears the only blemish on her.  
“Don't let him go Dudley” she says in a whisper only I can hear, before my uncle James takes her hand, and looks at me nodding and smiling, and just as quickly as I saw all that they where gone.  
Leaving me stunned and heart broken.   
“Excuse me” I say to a now befuddled Draco and go weave through the crowed until I get to Harry and Ginny and tell them everything before breaking down. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn to see Draco through tear strung eyes, I had to say nothing for him to pull me into a strong embrace.  
I cried hard into his robes, I could hear Ginny and Harry telling Draco everything their voices breaking as they too broke down.  
“Come on dear let's go to your mother” Mrs.weasley says next to me, rubbing my back, and before I could say anything the swirling dizziness of being apparated hit. I'm just glad I didn't throw up on Draco like I did Harry a couple of times.  
As soon as my feet were planted on the floor of my mums house, her and my dad split right after being brought to safety last year. He has never visited her once since she got ill. Mrs. Weasley ushered me out of Dracos arms and into my mums bedroom, where she is lying peacefully.   
I try hard not to cry but I can't hold it back and once again break into tears, this time Molly taking me into her arms and holding me. I notice her flick her wand and turned and saw she had put mum in a beautiful gown and did her hair and face.  
I smiled knowing this is how mum would like to be seen even in death.   
“We will take care of the funeral arrangements son” Mr. Weasley says coming into the room   
I nod, not able to accumulate words yet. I was surprised as Harry came in sat next to her and took her hand, tears streaming down his face.  
Him and my mum though had gotten close over the last year, him and Ginny coming over to help care for anytime they could.  
Going over I sat next to my cousin/brother and we hugged and cried.   
After we had both cried ourselves dry, we wiped our tears and joined the others out in the living room who looked at us solemnly, I noticed that Hermoine and Ron had come over as well. Upon seeing us she ran up and hugged me   
“I'm so sorry Dudley” she says and kisses my cheek  
Me too” I say and kiss hers, and wipe the tears from her eyes. She smiles sweetly, her ebony skin turning a tad red. She quickly hugs Harry and goes sits back down by Ron who looked an unhealthy shade of green.  
To assure him I wasn't going take his lady I go sit on Dracos lap, his pale skin turning a bright red as I pulled my whole body onto his lap and laid against his chest, glad I got in good shape after everything so I could manage doing so.   
Me and Harry spent the night telling everyone stories, good and bad about mum, more good ones after she left my no good dad. We had both found out he threatened her into treating Harry that way, saying he would kill the boy if she didn't play along. Though even after telling us and Harry forgiving her I worried that she never did forgive herself. I also told them all about my ghost seeing abilities and the weird couples I saw that night, which really started a buzz of chatter among everyone.  
As we all talked molly and Arthur as I found out later, or mum and dad as they say to call them, made arrangements for her to buried next to Lily and had her body moved to Godrics hollow.


End file.
